alfred the animated series
by genericusername365
Summary: before the production on batman the animated series the writers had another idea that was so horrible the first people to watch it died on the spot it was then locked in an airtight box and thrown in to the ocean never to be seen again in the eairly 2000s it was found and reacked havoc once again


Episode 1  
Season finale  
A Little Down Time

"Alfred! Alfred!" Yelled Bruce Wayne.

"Yes sir." Alfred said as he ran down the stairs franticly. "I apologize for the wait I was cooking dinner an-"

"It's fine Alfred." Bruce interrupted. "I just wanted tell you that I'm going on a cruse with Dick so you have a few days off."

"Are you sure that you will not need me to go along sir." Alfred queried.

"I'm sure." Bruce said, "I've been wanting to spend some time with Dick anyway."

"Alright sir do you need me to pack your bags."

"Yes just try not to forget anything ok do you remember when you forgot to pack my underwear?"

"I try not to sir." Alfred said trying to hide his shivers. Alfred went to pack Bruce's bags. He remembered to pack 5 of everything. "Mr Wayne will be very angry with me if I forget something." Alfred said to himself  
"Oh! I must ask Mr wayne if he needs me to pack his costume." He realized as he walked down the main stairs. "Oh no!" He exclaimed, "I forgot I left dinner in the oven!" He arrived in the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. Bruce was standing in front of the oven as he removed one of the most well made turkeys he had ever seen

"Alfred." Bruce said stairing at the fire extinguisher.

"Yes sir?"

"You need this time off."

"Do you need me to pack your costume. And what about master Dicks bags."

"Yes. But, while you have some time off I want you to relax and enjoy your self."

"I will try sir." Alfred promised.

The next day  
"Master Bruce are you missing anything." Alfred asked as his oldest charge stood at the front door, a cab waiting in the drive, it's meeter running.

"No I think that's everything." Bruce replied.

"Master Bruce shall I go fetch master Dick."

"No I'll go get him now Alfred go and relax you have one week and you should enjoy them."

"I will try sir."

Bruce and Dick left the manor as Alfred waved to them until they were out of sight. He walked back into the foyer and needed to make one of the most important decisions of his life.

"I should clean out the bat cave." He said. He entered and noticed all of the different devices and suits and the batmobile was one of the nicest cars in the world. "You know I've always wanted to drive the Batmobile. He whispered to himself. He got in the drivers seat and hesitantly he turned the key. A loud siren sounded!

"O my I forgot that master Bruce setup a security system." He said. He franticly ran to turn off the security system hoping no one heard it, he disarmed it and tried to drive, he sped off unaware of how fast the batmobile could go. That night when he finally got back to the batcave he stared at the clock. _Hmm I've always wondered what the costumes felt like when you wear them_. He pondered. He carefully opened the display case and put it on.  
"Hey Alfred I seem to have forgotten t-" Bruce said coming down the stairs. He stared for several minutes his jaw hung open.  
"Umm I'm just going to go upstairs." He said with the expression glued to his face. Alfred went upstairs  
"Master bruce am I in trouble?" He asked.

#In the writers room  
"Really that's your idea I mean really how are we going to make money off this I mean seriously you said that you had an apafiany last night why did you think about this of all things!"

"But it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"No I mean maybe if you made this Bruce Wayne person the main character it would be acceptable but seriously."

"But I-"

"No not another word I can't put this on television this is just uninteresting I think that Bruce Wayne would have been a much better choice what happened when he was on that cruse?"

"But I'm sorry I will try t-"

"No! You know what your _fired_ I'm just going to give this one to Bob Kane!" *Unnamed writer leaves room*

**THE END**


End file.
